crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Julia-B184/The Division - Part One
August 10, 2582 AKO Finalizer, Orb Union Space Finalizer drifted slowly through space, its lights blinking against the starry and nebulae-draped background. Outside, it seemed so peaceful, deadly as it was to human life. Of course, Kylo Ren just wished that were the case inside the ship, where the Knights that had previously been a tightly-knit group were in a loud shouting match. "You had no problems attacking the temple before Danielsen lost it!" Svea Ren slammed a fist against the table, her face red from so much shouting. "Nor do I now!" Kylo shot back. "But do you honestly think that staying on this path is a good idea when you're potentially going up against the most powerful men in the sector?" "None of this would have happened if we'd just apprehended the Sentinels like we were told to instead of shoot them on sight." Nier Ren cast in his opinion. "What the hell do you think the 'stun' setting on the standard-issue blaster is for?" "It was, admittedly, not a good PR move to slaughter a splinter section of a historically peaceful group." Aron Ren added. "With all the evidence we had that said group was militant against the Coalition and connected to X-COM?" Svea turned to glare at him. "Yes!" Aron stared back, unfazed. "After four years of hard work to get us away from our terrorist roots, this may as well have set us back to square one in the eyes of the people!" "And it no longer matters if we wanted the group slaughtered or not." Kylo spoke up again. "What's done is done. I still believe it was a better move to put them down then and there. Regardless, now we have to do what we can to save face if we want to remain a credible group." "Danielsen's already leaning away from the Knights of Ren." Nier pointed out. "We are in violation of the Orb Union's beliefs of separation of Church and State, considering how high up we are in the hierarchy. We're no longer at war, it can't be forgiven or glossed over as easily." "But if we give up any of our power, that's influence we might never get back!" Svea countered. "It's better to lose some influence we have a chance of regaining than to be executed for continued high treason!" Aron shouted, facepalming roughly in disbelief. "We're not going to get anywhere if we continue to oppose Danielsen like this, Svea." Kylo said after a moment of pause, in a quieter and calmer tone. "This isn't like the Civil War. It's not an internal affair anymore. If we continue like this, the entire Orb Union and maybe the might of the New United Nations will be brought down on us." "We won't last two weeks against the Helios Navy alone, look at how they've cracked down on recent terrorist activity." Nier agreed. "The reality of the situation, Svea, is that it was a bad decision to execute the splinter group no matter how necessary it might have been." Kylo continued. "Or maybe it wasn't. Maybe we sacrifice a little bit of our influence in exchange for putting down a rebellion that could have grown to threaten us greatly. Either way, it's time to fall in line." "What, threaten the Coalition, or threaten your plans to find Dreshdae?" Svea spat. "Does it really matter?" Kylo asked incredulously, spreading his arms. "Making an enemy of the galaxy at this point won't help me in any way, shape, or form." "And be honest, Svea, what do you have to gain by opposing ADVENT?" Aron asked as well. "We can't get anything done if we sit down and decide to let ourselves be governed by the Coalition." Svea answered, turning to look back at him. "There was a time when we were a formidable separate party that led the revolution to victory, and it all started to opposition to the state. ADVENT formed around us. Hell, if it wasn't for me we'd still be laying on the ground for King Oliver to trample us." "What are you even talking about?" Kylo demanded, only for Svea to wave him off. "The Knights of Ren are most effective as a separate group. We'll fight for ADVENT, but we won't be controlled by them. That's how we've been the most effective, and it's how we're going to remain the most effective." She began to walk around the table towards them. "Not as Danielsen's new X-COM. I'm not going to sacrifice my foothold for that. We're Sith Lords, not glorified mercenaries." "Mercenaries?" Kylo stood his ground easily being a head taller than Svea, glaring down at her. "Hold it." Nier stepped between them, pushing them apart gently but steadily. "Let's calm down here. Remember impulsive thinking got us into this hassle, no matter where you stand on it." "Precisely." Kylo agreed after a moment, surprisingly calm as his yellow eyes met Svea's brown ones without fail. "If you need me, I'll be setting up a conference with Danielsen and perhaps Wilson." "Very well." Svea replied, turning and heading back to her quarters. This left an awkward pause in the room, with only Nier, Aron, and a few other Knights that were too intimidated to speak left in the room. Aron only sighed, firmly patting Nier on the shoulder. "They'll work it out." He reassured him before heading off to his own quarters. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts